


Tea Time

by Sealpotato



Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamatsu - Freeform, Amamatsu Week, Amamatsu Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, tea time, they are just having a friendly chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealpotato/pseuds/Sealpotato
Summary: Kaede and Rantaro are having a break with some tea.This is a continuation of their first free time event in chapter 1.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947535
Kudos: 15





	Tea Time

“Kaede, would you like to have some tea and chat for a bit?”  
  
Kaede raised her eyebrows upon hearing that question from the green-haired boy in front of her.  
  
“ _Tea time? In a place like this?_ _There are so many other things to worry about…the time limit is fast approaching, and there is still no trace of the mastermind anywhere...”_

Rantaro noticed the puzzled look on Kaede’s face.

“Haha, was that too weird to ask? I understand if you have other things to do. I just figured it would be nice to have a moment to take our minds off this whole situation. But I’m sure the ultimate pianist has no time to be slacking. Maybe some other time then, once we’re outta here, yeah?”

He flashed his usual friendly smile and started turning around, but before he had the chance to leave, Kaede put her hand on his shoulder. She made up her mind.

“W-wait!” she said. “It’s okay! It’s true that I’ve been super busy, thinking of ways to get us all out of here, but…I haven’t really been able to catch a break since we got here. So, tea sounds good!”

…  
  
Time seemed to fly by as the two shared a peaceful moment drinking tea in the dining hall. They chatted about all kinds of random topics, like who they thought was the most “unique” of their classmates, or cheesy old-school pickup lines. Until eventually, their conversation came to a halt. It started to dawn on Kaede that the two of them barely even knew each other. What else was there to talk about with this guy, who she just met, in the most bizarre and hopeless kind of situation imaginable? Rantaro had already finished his cup of tea, and Kaede was slowly taking her last sips, unsure about what to say. She felt strange. It wasn’t like her at all to be so insecure.

“Hey, Kaede?”

Rantaro was the one to break the silence. Kaede put her empty cup back on the table and looked up to him.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“I appreciate that you took some time out of your day to hang out with me. Really, it means a lot.” Rantaro had a serious tone in his voice, but his expression was relaxed, as usual.  
  
“Oh, it’s no problem, really! It’s not a big deal. I’m having fun!”

“To me it IS a big deal, Kaede. In all honesty, I’ve been feeling worried because I can’t remember my own talent. The others don’t seem to trust me very much for that reason. In fact, I don’t even know if I can trust myself. But you…you have a way of making me feel more at ease. Somehow, I have the feeling that if _you_ decided to trust me, chances are very small that I’m really a bad guy.”

Rantaro put his hand on the back of his head and let out a slightly awkward chuckle. 

Kaede didn’t even realize she had started blushing. She felt bad for him. She figured it must be awful to have amnesia in addition to everything else that’s been happening. 

“Of course I trust you, Rantaro. Why would you be stuck here with us if you were our enemy? I know there is a chance that you are lying about not remembering your talent, but…I choose to believe in you. Just like I believe in all the others! We’ll definitely work together and escape!”

“Now _that’s_ what I like to hear.” Rantaro said, as he got up from his chair and reached his hand out to Kaede, motioning her to get up as well. “Well then, let’s get back to work on that, yeah? Time won’t wait for us.”

Kaede got up as well. As soon as she did, Rantaro led her to the door and opened it for her.

“Thank you again, Kaede,” he said before they parted ways. “Let’s do this again sometime?”

“Yes, that would be nice! I’m already looking forward to it.” 

  
  



End file.
